


【ayateru】印象里初见的那天(伊藤)

by desconocido



Series: ayateru同人集 [2]
Category: Japanese Idol RPF, 伊藤彩沙 - Fandom, 生田辉 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desconocido/pseuds/desconocido
Summary: *渣文笔*严重ooc警告*是从另一篇的评论得到的灵感，觉得很有趣就写了。感谢喜欢的大家~
Relationships: ayateru, 伊藤彩沙/生田辉
Series: ayateru同人集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784026
Kudos: 1





	【ayateru】印象里初见的那天(伊藤)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayateru星人](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ayateru%E6%98%9F%E4%BA%BA).



> *渣文笔  
> *严重ooc警告  
> *是从另一篇的评论得到的灵感，觉得很有趣就写了。感谢喜欢的大家~

原来邦邦和starlight竟然是一起彩排的啊？！

正在进行poppin party彩排的伊藤直到看到那边等着的starlight的成员，才震惊地发现了这个事实。

啊，真是，怎么办啊，那边只能迟一会儿才能去啊。

九九组的成员们大概才见过一次，除了三森前辈和爱爱，其他人都没有什么印象。这一次直接就迟到真的是太失礼了。

不过也没有时间多想。

等到这边结束的时候，已经没有时间换发型了，伊藤只能穿上粉色revue服，扎着双马尾就匆匆地赶了过去。

双马尾，感觉对花柳香子很失礼啊。

但也是实在没办法了，香子桑原谅自己这一次吧。

那边的成员好像挺安静地在那里等待，离自己最近的是一个高高瘦瘦的穿着紫色revue服、短头发的成员。

伊藤知道那个就是自己以后的搭档了，因为成员中只有自己的搭档一个是短头发，而且记得她好像是叫生田……辉？

是一个长得有些男孩子气，名字也有点男孩子气的帅气的女生呢。

不过她好像站在其他组员的氛围之外，一个人默默的，有种冷漠疏离的感觉。

不会是高冷的、不好相处的类型吧？

伊藤不禁紧张起来，自己虽然出道活动了好几年，可是很多时候都有爱美一起，只要有爱美在就会觉得很安心。但即使这样，和poppin party的成员们也是磨合了很久。这次参加starlight没有爱美在，而且要出演舞台剧什么的，应该有很多时间都会和新搭档一起练习，一起工作，如果不好相处的话，该怎么办呢？

“啊那个好像要先上台，然后挨个自我介绍。”

新搭档回答了伊藤关于现在要准备什么的问题，伊藤舒了一口气，还好，搭档还是会回答自己问题的。

应该不算极度高冷的那种吧？

知道了安排，还有些时间，先去和三森前辈和爱爱打个招呼吧，这么想着，伊藤也这么做了。

一边和她们交谈，伊藤一边偷偷观察了下搭档。

她一直站在那里不动，虽然脸上挂着微笑，但没有任何想要加入其他人的交谈的样子。

啊，果然还是高冷的类型吗。

不过看她站得有些僵硬，也许会是紧张吗？

打完招呼之后，伊藤想了想还是决定再正式和搭档介绍一下自己，毕竟以后还要一起工作。

而且是自己的搭档嘛，现在只有她一脸生人勿近的样子站在一边，高冷中也有一丝落寞。

“那个……”伊藤走到搭档身边。

搭档没有立刻回应。

完了，伊藤不禁担忧，果然是高冷不想和别人交流的类型吗。

不过很快，搭档就回头看向了自己，满脸的温和的疑惑。

伊藤继续说：“十分不好意思，我是饰演花柳香子的伊藤彩沙。很抱歉这么晚才过来。”

“啊，没有关系的，并没有晚。”

这次对方很快地回答。

伊藤继续看着她，等待她下面的话。

于是两人安静地对视了两秒，空气中有一丝尴尬。

什么，是已经没有下文了吗？果然确实是高冷的不想多说的类型吧！

“那个……你是饰演双叶的……”伊藤还是硬着头皮继续问。

“啊啊是，我是饰演石动双叶的生田辉。”对方像恍然大悟一样回答。

可能是有些迟钝吧？

按照原来的想法，伊藤继续说:“那我们以后就是搭档了，从今往后还请多多指教。”

对方这次回答很快：“我这边才是，往后还请多多指教。”

呦西，还算成功。

一阵寒暄后，伊藤就站在搭档身边等待上台，同时心里也在想有没有什么话题和搭档聊。

对方一直是舞台剧演员的话，可以聊宝冢吗？不，不行，万一她可能对宝冢这一系没有什么太大的兴趣呢？而且她比自己年纪大，要是聊了什么有代沟的话题也不太好。

“那个，其实我有玩邦邦。”对方突然说。

诶？伊藤心里一惊，是在和自己搭话，太好了！

“啊，是吗？那真的是太好了！”

“邦邦很好玩，我很喜欢的。”

看搭档的表情，确实是真诚的，好，不能让话题在这里断掉！

伊藤飞快地想了一下，问:“那在里面有什么喜欢的角色吗？”

搭档似乎经过一番思索:“角色的话是比较喜欢花园多惠的，不过poppin party的其他成员也很喜欢。”

啊，是喜欢自己所在的乐队诶。不过她也许不是很了解真人乐队，不然应该会先和爱爱聊起来才对。

嘛，喜欢二次元的poppin party也是一件好事。

“这样的吗！真的是太好了！多惠弹吉他确实是很帅气啊！”

“对，就是因为弹吉他有很帅气的感觉，而且还很喜欢兔子又有可爱的一面。”

谈到喜欢的东西，对方明显表情舒缓了一些，说的也更多了。

“哈哈，确实是这样呢。”伊藤笑道，“不过纱英酱在舞台上弹吉他也是相当帅气呢！”

如果喜欢二次元的她们的话，会不会搭档也能够对三次元的她们有点兴趣呢？这样的话，也许能有更多话题了。

“诶？”搭档有些疑惑

“纱英酱是多惠的声优哦。”伊藤认真解释道，“我们有组成真人乐队进行演出的。”

“诶，是这样？！好厉害啊！”搭档明显露出惊讶佩服的表情。

好！不像之前那么高冷，好像对这个是有兴趣的！

伊藤想，要不要邀请她之后看live呢？初次见面的话，就这么说会不会太冒失了？而且搭档万一真的是高冷的类型，会不会直接拒绝或者是不好意思拒绝而勉强答应？

伊藤思来想去，觉得还是不要放过这个机会:“如果有兴趣、有时间的话，以后也可以来看poppin party的演出哦~”

“真的可以吗？绝对想去！”

搭档眼睛似乎放出了光。

啊，还好，对方似乎是真的有兴趣诶。

伊藤舒了口气。

看来搭档可能也并不是那么高冷。

伊藤本想继续话题，那边却传来声音“starlight九九组准备上台！”

啊呀，没时间了，不过难得有双方都有兴趣的话题，是一个不错的开端呢。

“那以后接着再聊吧！”伊藤笑着说。

“嗯！”搭档似乎挺开心地点了点头。

然后两个人像有默契一样，相视一笑。

呼，看来以后能按照这个步调很好地相处吧？

那是2017年4月30日，于伊藤是特别的一天，是starlight企宣的日子，是印象里和生田初见的日子，还有后来才知道的，原来那天还是生田的生日。


End file.
